


You've Got the Love

by sonata_de_morte



Series: The Demon Trifecta [10]
Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: M/M, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonata_de_morte/pseuds/sonata_de_morte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since that car had hit him years ago, Yusuke's life had been one jumble of action. Even though he was settled down now, with mates like this, he knew that things would be anything but quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got the Love

You've Got the Love

Kurama and Yusuke walked down the street hand in hand. Hiei was in the Makai again, and Yusuke had gotten bored at home and didn't have to work that night, so he'd gone to collect Kurama from work.

A bubbly receptionist greeted him as he walked into the office building. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm here to see Shuichi Minamino."

"Do you have an appointment, sir?"

"Nah. I'm his…er…boyfriend."

The woman's eyes widened. "I wasn't aware that Shuichi even _had_ a boyfriend."

"He does. I'm him. So…can I go see him?"

"Oh, yes. Um. Second floor. His name is on the office door, so you can't miss it."

"Thanks." Yusuke walked over to the elevator and hit the button for the floor he wanted. He hoped that he hadn't just unintentionally outed Kurama against his will. But at the same time, he was a territorial demon, and he wanted people to know that the beautiful kitsune belonged to him.

Kurama's office door was open, and his head snapped up when he felt Yusuke's energy heading towards him.

"Hey," the half demon said as he walked in.

"Good afternoon, Yusuke. To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" Kurama replied.

Yusuke shrugged. "I didn't have anything else to do, so I thought I'd walk home with you today."

"Well aren't you sweet?" Kurama smiled and closed his laptop. "Give me just a moment to gather my things."

Yusuke nodded and wandered farther into the office. "People know I'm here," he mentioned quietly.

"You would have had to go past Reiuka's desk to get here…"

"No, I mean, they know _who_ I am and that I'm here to see you."

Kurama blinked. "Ah. So much for _that_ secret."

"I'm sorry!" Yusuke exclaimed. "It's just that Little Miss Perky Pants Receptionist was saying your name in that gooey way that women do sometimes, and I got territorial."

"It really is alright, Yusuke. It would have come out eventually anyway. The company Christmas party will happen, and I have a better chance of getting you to be my date than getting Hiei to do it."

The half demon watched Kurama stand up and sling his laptop bag over his shoulder. "You're really okay that I outed you?"

Kurama kissed him firmly. "Yes. I am not ashamed of you I am or who I love. It does not affect the quality of my work, so it is really none of the concern of my co-workers."

"Plus maybe now your fan club will back off a bit, right?" Yusuke suggested.

"That would be an added benefit." Kurama sighed. "Let's head out."

Yusuke followed his lover out of the office and down to the first floor. There was a gaggle of women surrounding Reiuka's desk. They all looked up when Kurama exited the elevator.

"Is it true, Shuichi?" one of them wailed. She had to have been almost twice Kurama's age.

"I'm afraid so, Mrs. Yamoto."

"But why?"

Kurama smiled and took Yusuke's hand. "Love, of course." The kitsune led Yusuke out of the building, shaking his head at the swooning women they left behind.

Yusuke gaped at Kurama. "Did that seriously just happen?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I am quite popular here for reasons other than the fact that my step-father owns the company."

Brown eyes rolled. "You're popular everywhere, Kurama. I don't see how Hiei puts up with it."

"It's simple really. He doesn't go anywhere with me."

"Oh. Yeah, that makes sense. When's he due back from Mukuro's anyway?"

"Sometime this week, I believe. I have a question for you, Yusuke," Kurama said thoughtfully.

"Shoot."

"You mentioned my mother a while ago and whether or not she knew about you in this new capacity. Would you like her to?"

Yusuke scratched his head. "Huh?"

"I'd like it to happen before we mate. We could get on a train right now and go see her. You're not working tonight, are you?"

"No…" Yusuke thought about it. He didn't know what Kurama's mother would think of the situation. "Won't she be…I don't know…upset that you don't do the whole monogamy thing anymore?"

Kurama shook his head. "My mother accepted long ago that I am going to make my own decisions, Yusuke. She trusts my judgment."

"Yeah, well, who doesn't?" the mazoku responded. "And Hiei's met her as your…what?"

"Well he was still my boyfriend when she was introduced to him, but she considers us to be domestic partners now, which when you think about it, is fairly accurate."

"I guess so." Yusuke scratched his head again. Truth be told, he was a little afraid. He hadn't told his own mother than he had divorced Keiko, let alone that he was now living with the two men that he happened to be in love with. It was one thing to have Kuwabara know, but once parents started getting involved, it was that much more real.

It hit him then that that was what he wanted. He had asked Kurama and Hiei to mate with him because he wanted them to be in a real relationship. He wanted to settle down with them. This was a part of it. Besides, if Hiei's antisocial ass could do the meet the parents thing, then _he_ sure as hell could.

"Yeah, alright," Yusuke said finally. "Let's go."

* * *

An hour later, the two of them were standing outside of the Minamino-Hatanaka household. Kurama knocked and smiled as the door was opened by Shuichi the younger.

"Hey, bro," the young man said in surprise.

"Hello, Shuichi. Is Mother home?"

"Yeah, come on in." the younger son led the two men into the living room where Shiori was reading on the couch with s cup of tea.

"Shuichi!" she exclaimed. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I know. May I speak to you about something, Mother? It is important."

"Of course." Her younger son excused himself, and Kurama and Yusuke sat down on the loveseat. "What is it, son?"

"You remember Yusuke, don't you, Mother?"

"Of course, I do. He's been your friend for years. How are you, Yusuke dear?"

"Doing well, Mrs. Hatanaka. Mostly thanks to your boy here," the half demon replied.

"Mother, Yusuke and I are more than friends now. He and I are about to begin a domestic partnership of sorts."

"Oh. Are you and Hiei not together anymore?" the woman wanted to know.

"We are. Yusuke is joining us."

There was a moment of silence as Shiori digested that information. Kurama seemed perfectly content to wait for his mother's reaction. He looked as calm as he always did. Yusuke, on the other hand, fidgeted in nervousness, hoping for the approval of his future mate's mother.

The woman nodded slowly. "I can see how that would work for you three. You're all so very similar, but also so different. Does this arrangement make you happy, Shuichi?"

There was no hesitation before Kurama smiled at his mother and nodded. "Very happy. I don't think there is anything else I could want in this world."

Yusuke tried not to snort audibly at that. He knew that his kitsune had chosen his phrasing carefully. There were many things in the other two worlds that Kurama wanted. Once a thief always a thief, they said.

The two of them stayed and talked to Shiori for a bit more until Kurama stiffened and announced that they needed to go.

Yusuke had no trouble keeping up with the redhead's long strides, but he was confused. "Oi! Where's the fire, Kurama?"

The kitsune blinked in surprise. "I forget that you don't have the same connection to Hiei that I do. He's returned, and is extremely prepared for our mating."

"Oh." Yusuke thought about that as they boarded their train.

"Are _you_ ready?" Kurama wanted to know.

"Yeah," the half demon said sincerely. "I'm more than ready."

"Then mate we shall. And quickly before Hiei burns our home down in his impatience."

* * *

Hiei paced the floor as he waited for his mate and his lover to return. For some reason, the jaganshi had a ridiculous amount of energy. He knew exactly how he wanted to use the energy.

He stilled when he felt his two loves approaching, and prepared himself.

Yusuke was through the door first, and instantly he had an arm full of needy fire demon. While the two of them kissed passionately, Kurama hung up his jacket and went to put his laptop in their bedroom. He undressed quickly and then flared his energy out, knocking Yusuke and Hiei from their focus on the kiss.

Yusuke chuckled. "Someone's feeling left out."

"Then let's go change that." They went into the bedroom and admired how beautiful Kurama was before pouncing on him. The three of them were already past the point of foreplay.

Yusuke knocked Kurama onto the bed and slipped inside of him in one fluid motion. His nose skimmed the skin on the redhead's neck and he muffled his cry in the juncture when Hiei shoved into him.

It felt wonderful.

Being so connected to the two demons was always like nothing he had ever felt before.

 _Can you feel us, Yusuke?_ Hiei asked in his head. _Wait for the power to peak and the bite._ That was followed by a particularly hard thrust.

The three of them moved together, the pleasure building. A film of sweat and power built as well, washing over them as they writhed against each other. Once it all reached an almost unbearable level, the mazoku opened his mouth and sank his teeth into Kuama's neck. The redhead threw his head back and screamed, and Yusuke bit down harder as Hiei's teeth broke through the skin on his neck.

Suddenly everything shifted. He could feel Kurama's power so much more keenly now, and it was as if there was a cord that bound the two of them together.

"Yusuke, you need to bite Hiei, and I need to bite you," Kurama remarked breathlessly. A few moments passed as they licked blood from their lips and rearranged themselves. Yusuke was still in the middle, but he had Hiei to pleasure now.

The jaganshi looked back at him with a feral gleam in his red eyes. " Do _not_ be gentle," he growled.

Yusuke needed no more instruction. He let the force of Kurama sliding into him slam him into Hiei. Yusuke grabbed a fistful of Hiei's hair and pulled his head to the side sharply, giving him access to the neck.

This time was faster. They thrust frantically, making no effort to stop the moans and grunts that were coming from them. When Yusuke felt the tingle of pleasure and power race through him, hit bit into Hiei. Hard.

The little fire demon cried out and Yusuke was not far behind, responding to Kurama making his mark.

A feeling of completeness rolled over all of them then. Yusuke could feel both of his mates on every level possible. As one, all three of them peaked, the feeling of it amplified by their newly forged bond. Seconds later, they collapsed on the bed, spent.

* * *

It was fully dark in the room when Yusuke opened his eyes again. He was still nestled between his mates, but he had been cleaned up and tucked in. He was a little sore from their earlier activities, but over all, he felt better than he ever had.

Yusuke turned his head to look at one of the demons who had saved him. Red hair fanned out over the pillow, and the half demon reached up and twisted a lock around his finger. So much power was contained in the delicate seeming body.

And then there was Hiei. He took in the fire demon as he slept. Yusuke felt privileged to see the content look on Hiei's face, and even more to know that he had helped to put it there. He reached with his other hand to touch the uncovered Jagan eye that sat in the middle of Hiei's forehead, starting when it popped open and stared at him.

"Shit," he swore, trying to be quiet.

Hiei's normal eyes opened and he snorted. "The eye sees you even if I don't," he whispered.

"Well that's creepy as fuck." Yusuke yawned and cracked his neck, wincing as the scars on his neck pulled.

Hiei raised calloused fingers to run along the already healing scar tissue. "These are fairly deep."

"It didn't hurt when they were made, but now I'm sore as hell."

"The power high is like that. It numbs you in the moment."

"I feel like I'm still high on power," Yusuke remarked.

"That'll be your body adjusting to having Kurama's and my power flowing through you. I can feel it too."

"So what happens now?" Yusuke wanted to know.

 _Now you stop talking so that I can sleep,_ Kurama said in Yusuke's head. _We have centuries to discuss logistics; it is time to sleep._

Hiei rolled his eyes and settled back down under the covers. Yusuke smiled and followed suit. Ever since that car had hit him years ago, life had been one jumble of action. Even though he was settled down now, with mates like his, he knew that his life would be anything but quiet.

* * *


End file.
